


Tickle Time!

by Icylightning



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Short & Sweet, Sweet Eliott, Teen Romance, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Kind of a missing scene where Eliott and Lucas are in the garden before their weekend in the barge.





	Tickle Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The breeze was gently blowing around, carrying the scent of fresh grass with it. Lucas laid infront of Elliot fitting perfectly in his arms. His fingers brushing over Eliott's popped up veins as the older boy wrapped his arms around his shoulders pulling him closer to his chest. Beside them were his friends who were busy with their work as they chatted and shared few gossips here and there

Eliott thought he was the luckiest person in the world. He loved when Lucas introduced him as his boyfriend infront of his friends. He knew it was a big step for the boy and he was so proud of him. He wanted to cherish every second he got to spend with Lucas. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind 

Eliott nudged Lucas lightly "Do you want to do something for this weekend?" 

Lucas smiled giving a small nod, feeling already excited about the suggestion "Yeah" he said softly "At the apartment?" 

Eliott scoffed lightly "No, I think Lisa blacklisted me" Lucas looked up from his place, eyes twinkling mischievously "I think my stomach will blacklist you if you cook for the whole weekend" 

Eliott glared half heartedly 

"We should go to yours" suggested Lucas thinking about the time he spend last time at Eliott's house. As much as the older boy loved the idea, he couldn't agree "No, my parents will be here this weekend. I can't" he kissed at the side of Lucas's head "I want to go somewhere quieter....like..." 

"Like what?" asked Lucas 

"I'm thinking about it" 

"Hmm.." Lucas snuggled closer laying his head on Eliott's arm "Any bright ideas?" 

"Actually yes. I know a perfect way to spend the weakened" 

Lucas looked up again, eyes shinning with excitement "Tell me" 

"No way. It's a surprise" 

Lucas pouted "C'mon Eliott please tell me"

"I'm not telling you anything" 

Lucas removed Eliott's arms from him and was about to get up when Eliott caught him by his waist, fingers digging on both side of his hip. Lucas gasped, a small giggle escaping from his mouth as he touched his hips 

"What was that sound?" asked Eliott looking at Lucas with a smile 

"Nothing. It just.. hurt" lied Lucas trying to hide his smile but failed miserably

Eliott grinned mischievously "You're ticklish" he got an eye roll from the younger boy "I'm not! Why in the world would you think...AAACKK!" Lucas cut himself off when Eliott poked at his sides again

Grinning wider Eliott dugged his fingers more deeper and Lucas tried to get away fighting back his laughter "St...Stop ...Elio..tt" 

Eliott doghed infront of Lucas and tackled him to the ground, this time reaching above his ribs 

"Ellliottt!" cried Lucas laughing hard. Eliott was laughing along with him, enjoying the sounds coming from the boy. Deciding it now time for payback, Lucas reached out his hands towards Eliott's neck and strated tickling the older boy

Now it was Eliott's turn to giggle as he tried to get away from Lucas's hands but he was pulled back down. Eliott in return dugged his fingers again on Lucas's stomach who gasped falling into laughing fit "Eli..Eliott stop!" 

All of Lucas's wriggling around caused his shirt to ride up a little, revealing some of his stomach. Eliott grinned shyly and decided to take advantage of it. When his fingers came in contact with his bare skin, Lucas wriggled even worse than before and squealed loudly. The sound was music to Elliot's ears and fell himself falling all over the boy again

Lucas continued to giggle. In one last desperate attempt to escape, he tried rolling away but Eliott put one of his arms in his way. This cause him to loose his balance and he fell on top of Lucas, causing them both to tumble for a while. When they stopped Eliott was once again on top of Lucas who was still laughing softly with his arms loosely hung around his neck as Eliott had his own arms loosely wrapped around his waist 

Eliott leaned down and kissed Lucas muffling his laughs

They pulled back staring into each other's eyes. Eliott ran a thumb on Lucas's pink lips "Guess now we can add one more thing in to-do list when we spend our weekend together..." he leaned down to whisper huskily near his ears "...all alone" 

Before Lucas could reply the pair heard many coughs. Both the boys looked up to see they were surrounded by half of the school, some cooing at them, few glaring and their friends definitely had to say something on them....

"You two are impossibly sweeeeet" said Basile

"Did you guys tickle fight in public?" Yann commented crossing his arms

"Go get a room already!" Daphne yelled laughing

"Yeah get a room!" others echoed in chorus

Lucas giggled at the idea. He was pulled up by Eliott "You heard them! C'mon" he started pulling the boy out of the garden who stumbled comically behind him "Eliott!" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
